


Unlikely Romance

by Callmefaustus



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Grell is termed as female, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male on Male, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, dont like dont read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmefaustus/pseuds/Callmefaustus
Summary: Greeting Readers.I originally wrote this many years ago, before Grell was referred to as She. I recently found it and decided it needed a remodel and update on Terms. I changed all he/his/himself to She/her/herself when referring to Grell, but I may have missed a few. Please accept my upfront apology if I have and insult anyone, that is not my intention.It has been a VERY long time since I have written, due to some life hardships, and I am Attempting to get back into it. There are going to be grammer errors, spelling errors and the lot, but Im not the best writer out there, so please bear with me.This was written for a Friend .Please enjoy and know that I may attempt more in the future~CMF~EDIT: OMG IM SO SORRY FOR ALL THE ERRORS! my Spellcheck didnt notify me and my keyboard is the spawn of hell. Forgive me readers!





	Unlikely Romance

Grell Sutcliff was, to say the very least, a nervous wreck. Once again, she found she was being summoned to her supervisor. Only this time, I was after midnight. Even for her boss, that was a rarity and only occurred once in her time as a Reaper. 

The fact it was so late, made her mind race and wind through a shifting of endless possibilities....most were less then welcoming. What kind of trouble was she in this time? And, more importantly...what would it mean? Another demotion? Loss of her precious scythe for those all-to-simpleton pair of clothing shears....or worse.... Desk Duty.

On top of this... she was late... in a mis-matched outfit and absolutely no mascara.... there was simply no way things could get any worse.

Heeled shoes clicked across the perfectly polished laminated tile as she ran to the Shinigami Dispatch's Offices. It was strange to see it so late at night. Empty of all life.... well... you get the idea, with little light and the smell of coffee overridden by harsh cleaning products. skidding to a stop, she took a moment to compose herself, even going so far as to take a few deep breaths. Though she had no need to breathe, the action itself was a soothing one for her. She smoother the long red coat that once belonged to a woman who has earned Grell the name "Jack the Ripper" .....and gotten her close to that oh-so-delectable variety of demon... Sebastian Michealis... ahhh, the memories...She shook her head 'Would have to wait' she chided herself as she brushed a stray strand of long, silky red hair behind her ear. She adjusted her glasses with a perfectly manicured red nail.....and let out a defeated sigh.... this was as good as it was going to get.

"Enter." Came a voice with zero warmth or emotion, as she gently knocked on the door. Hesitantly, she pushed it open, finding William sitting at his desk.

Ah....

William.

Six feet of sultry, perfectly poised, taunt, lean, handsome elegant.... "You are late again, Sutcliff." ..........arrogant, selfish, emotionless Asshole.

He didn't even look up? Not that Grell minded, given her appearance... but the nerve. "I apologize, Will but Claude and Sebas-chan were having one hell of a dual, and you know how I love watching that." she smiled, shoulders waggling a bit in a suggestive manner.

"I am quite aware...seeing as it has an odd habit of getting you in repeated trouble." Came the reply of the taller male.

William and Grell were about as different as it got. Though bother were slender and well built, that is where the similarity ended. Grell has a flamboyant, girlish way of speaking as well as a feminine frame and away when she walked. Not to mention her attention to detail of clothing, makeup.... men..... mainly the latter.

As for William. He was tall and dark, with a face that may as well have been carved from stone. His actions, his words, his tones, his work...everything down to the way he stirred his coffee.... was precise and had an almost Militant exactness that Grell found tedious... yet interesting. 

"Well..... I did apologize, Will." She added, for good measure.

"So you did." Came the cold, empty retort. "I am not one to do this often, as you know... but I have had a rather trying day. More so then usual, in fact..... I need a drink. Would you care to join me?" he asked, as he closed a log book, peaking the interest of the Red head.

William... was... asking for company? Not yelling? Not punishing her.......Just what fresh and wonderful Hell had she just walked into?!

"M-Me?" Grell asked, unable to hide the shock in her voice.

"Yes, You. Do you see anyone else here? If you do not want to- " he began, but was quickly cut off.

"NO!!! I mean, No. I would love to have a drink with you." Grell smiled. any Chance to be by William was a chance that she would take full advantage of. Taking a seat, she propped her legs elegantly on the corner of the desk, crossed as a lady would do, foot tapping absent mindedly. "And here I was under the impression that I annoyed you."

"I assure you, you do." William replied, a bit too quickly, and took notice that Grells foot stopped its motion."I apologize. That was rude of me. I am under great stress at the time."

"Care to talk about it?" Grell asked, foot returning to the previous movements. 

Will gave a sigh and kept his eye on Grells foot. He knew it betrayed how she was feeling and made sure to not anger her...not today at least. "It seems the recruits this year are simply..... well, terrible. I have no doubt the majority will fail, if they even make to exam day without being killed. The paperwork is piling up faster then even I can begin to complete it." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. His body was stiff and achy from hours of being seated, going over the masses of work.

Grell gave a soft smile and rose, walking over." You do look tense. May I?" she asked.

Though William was not one to seek contact, but he was sore... stressed... tired.. and today a bit on the lonesome side. That is why he had asked Grell, after all. She was loud enough to remind him that he was not alone in the tiny office.. to remind him that someone actually did care about his well being. "Actually.... I would love that." he replied, almost easing his mouth into a smile. 

Grell happily obliged, massaging the base of his neck and shoulder blades. How long had it been since he had actually allowed himself to relax? "My, My. You are more tense then I had imagined. You really should allow yourself time to relax."

"Hmm, yes well." William muttered, allowing her fingers to soothe the ache in his neck. His head tipped back and his shoulders sunk, as he found that he was enjoying it. "It's not that I don't relax, its that this is far too big a job for one being to accomplish."

"Clearly so. It must be terribly frustrating." She soothed, her voice calm, hoping to help her friend. He nodded at her words and sighed softly. "Perhaps you could ask for a day off? Not a vacation or anything, heavens know they look down on that... but a day. a day to relax and enjoy London? You know, the park is in full bloom this time of year."

William scoffed. "I walk through it on the way to work. How is it any different on an off day?"

"Well, because you wouldn't be in a rush to get here?" she replied, and was met by a dismissive 'tsk'. "Or you could go with me? I can show you the sites and help you too see the little joys that you miss?" she continued, working a small circular pattern on this spine. Despite all they had been through, she cared for him. She cared for him when she was still referred to as a he..and she would care for him until they day she woke up and had a womans body. She cared for him when they were first trainees, and she would do so far past when they both retired and became as senile as Undertaker..though the thought of William giggling was rather farfetched. Despite all the times he hurt her to get a lesson across, she... No... Not tonight. No sad thoughts tonight. She had to enjoy this while she could. Tonight, everything else was put aside. All she wanted was to see him smile.

William spun in the chair rather quickly and looked up at her. "What was that?" he asked, softly.

"N...nothing?" she tried to reply, managing only a squeak instead, her face as red as her hair.

Raising a perfectly trimmed brow, Will reached to take her hands in his. "How... why... after all this time...after all I have put you through... how can you care for me so?" he asked, looking at her with a rare softness. After all the times he kicked... used his scythe... dragged... handed her ass to her... 

Grell was silent as she looked at him. The truth was... Well.. The truth was she didnt know. The same way that Romeo loved Juliet for no reason other then his heart told him too. She tried to think of an answer, but found she couldnt form it into a cohesive thought. Just when she thought she had a hint of a reply... she felt him pull her to sit on his lap. 

"I want an answer, Sutcliff... Why?" he asked, waiting and worrying a bit that perhaps....she no longer did.

Grell blushed softly. "Well. You see, I... its just that you... and you see its about-" she began.

Before she could complete her thought, Will gave up waiting. He placed his gloved hand on her cheek to turn her head, and felt her flinch under it. Mentally kicking himself for causing her to fear him, he pulled her to meet his lips, kissing her softly.

She whimpered softly at the feeling. She had dreamt of this, but now that it was here... what the hell was she supposed to do? Kiss him back or tell him no? She felt his fingers brush her hair aside, and let her heart chose for her. Moving rather quickly, she faced him, her legs on either side of his, her arms around his neck, her lips pressing more firmly.

Pleased by this reaction, William allowed himself to trail his hands up her sides, feeling her tremble under the thin and well tailored shirt she so loved. As her lips parted, he took his chance and did the same, licking her lower lip somewhat shyly... after all, he did not want to be bitten. He discovered in seconds that he had no reason to worry about that. Grell was a skilled kisser and kept tabs on her teeth, ensuring that he was not harmed as his tongue explored her mouth. At the small sound of bliss she made, he ran his hands back down her waist, this time sliding them up under her shirt. Her muscles quivered at the touch and William found that under that hideous coat... she was perfectly built to his liking... why had he never noticed it before?!

Grell flushed, finding to her embarrassment, that these soft touches were causing her to rapidly grow aroused. She was secretly terrified that he would discover her now half erect cock poking at him and in disgust, shove her away. Her fear was wiped away almost instantly when she realized not only did he know...but he was experiencing the same issue. As his hips pressed up to hers, it was all she could do to keep from moaning.

William was lost to her at this point. Lost to the fact that he could no longer hide his love. Lost to her kiss. To her sweet lips and soft hands. Lost to the fact... he didnt care what the superiors said anymore.... He Loved her.

"Will. I- " she began, worried that in the moment he was pleased, but come morning he would regret this entirely.

"Shh." he soothed, as his hand moved to her pants. He popped the button and worked the zipper down, moving the fabric to expose her to him. With a smile, he used his teeth to remove his glove and tossed it aside, fingers eager to feel her flesh. Careful not to tear the pace panties, he took her half hardened erection and stroked it softly. "Grell, you are rather well endowed, aren't you?"

Grells hand shot to her mouth, covering the moan and possible nosebleed form his words, and finding her hips pressing her cock into his hand. "Oooh." she managed to purr as she twitched in his grasp. "W.... Will....."

He gave a soft chuckle and moved her from him. "Stand up. Now." he said, firm but with a softness that was now reserved for her.

She was a complete trembling mess, but she did as he asked, standing and biting her lower lip. Was he mad at her? Had she gone too far? said the wrong thing? acted bad in his eyes? Her mind raced for a moment until she realized... he was removing his pants as well. 

"Out of you clothes, Grell." he ordered, though his tone made it sound more of a request. The look on her face was priceless...as was the time she took to remove her clothes. You would have thought they were on fire.... He looked at her nude figure and took her by the hips, pulling her body flush to his and working to remove his clothes. He had not mastered how to strip and not break the kiss yet, but he was too eager to take the time to learn it just now. He tossed aside his shirt and kicked off his pants, pressing his body to hers as his mouth begged for more. S

Moaning into his lips, she felt his cock on hers. Trembling fingers trailed across his bare flesh, down his back, over his ass... oh my.. what an ass he had. "Oh Will.. are you sure?"

"I am." he stated, as he sat down in the chair, pulling her to straddle him again... the feel of her erection in his was too good to bear. He fought to maintain control...which was easily lost when her tapered fingers took him. She stroked him softly, feeling him get hard in her hand. "Grell... your fingers... ah... yes." he moaned, eager to feel her take his cock in another place. She seemed to sense this and pumped the dark reapers cock with a sort of devotion before moving her free hand to her mouth and greedily sucking on her fingers. As he watched, she reached behind to slide them inside, taking them easily in.“William.” Grell moaned, as skilled fingers stroked. "I rather think you... like this?"

William could only moan and nod as he gripped the arms of the chair in a failing effort to keep control as his partner pleasured them both. He let out a whine as Grells hand moved away. "What?" he asked, panting softly as his cock leaked.

She moved a bit, positioning herself in a better stance and blushed a bit.

Realizing she intended to ride him, he leaned back a bit, giving her easier access to what she craved.

With a smile, she lined him up to her and rubbed his tip against her hole. She had not had a lover in sometime, and was rather tight, but she knew she could manage and lowered herself. She felt Wills hands on her sides, steadying her as he took him slowly in. Inch by inch, into the tight ring of muscles.

Will moaned as he became fully sheathed inside her, the heat of her ass gripping him tightly. "Grell....." he moaned and, unable to hold back any longer, bucked his hips upwards. 

"Oh Will!!!" she purred, her hands on his chest as she moved her hips. She met his movements and moaned with please. Her hips pressed as raised in perfect unison to his movements, driving his cock deeper into her until she was nearly drooling. She felt his fingers grip her waist and looked down at him. "Will... so .. good." she managed.

"Ah... I cant... Stand up Grell" he said, voice breaking in a soft pant, eyes glazed over with lust. 

She did as he asked, knowing that the ultimate bliss was coming quickly.. more so when he bent her over his desk and spread her legs. 

Will, who was very out of practice, was already on the brink of losing himself to her as he pushed in, snapping his hips as he did. "Ah... Fuck."

"OH WILLIAM!" Grell cried, the sound of his bliss and the fact he allowed himself to lose control, making her hotter.

"Yes?" he asked as he thrust into her. 

"More... m-more p-please!" she moaned, taking herself in her hand and praying she could hold off.

"Are you certain?" he asked, enjoying the sound of his lover beg for him.

"Yes. d-dont hold back.. i... I need you." Grell panted, trying to refrain form pumping his cock in need.

William obliged, rolling his hips and meeting Grell with a slap of flesh on flesh. "So very tight." he groaned, feeling himself swell and pulsate.

"Its not.. my fault.. you are.. so big nnnhnn... Will!!!!!!" she purred, eyes closed, lost to the moment.

Will noticed that she pumped herself, and was eager to get control. He targeted the prostate... knowing once he hit it.. it was all over. With a grin he drove himself into her, hitting it repeatedly with expert precision.

"THERE THERE!!!!" Grells now higher pitched voice almost sung. She pressed back to him...but was left to whine as he pulled back.

Clearly he had other ideas.

Pulling out, he flipped her over and slid into her, his eyes on hers. "I want to see you when you cum." he said, leaning to kiss her. 

With a moan, her back arched and her legs wrapped around him, fingers now gripping the edge of the desk. Her eyes and body begged the taller male to take her harder.

William obliged, pushing in hard and fast, finding the spot after only a few thrusts. Grell reached for him, but was met with a shake of the dark ones head. “Touch... yourself…nnh… Grell.”

Nodding, she held Wills’ forearm with one hand, using her free one to take her throbbing member. She pumped herself vigorously as heat began to build in her gut. “W-will… c-close!”

William nodded and added to his pace, slamming into the tight, wet heat and moaning. He was closer then he cared to admit and his rhythm was beginning to show it. Before he could think of holding back, the felt those already deliciously tight walls clench tighter. 

“W-Will… I…nhnn… I.. AHNN!” Grell moaned, as she released hot white liquid over Will’s abs and chest with such force it reached his chin.  
And that was all it took. The tightness… the moan… William tensed. He quickly pulled the red head close, kissing her hard to muffle her cry as he spilled repeatedly into the her. Grell could only cling to him as he panted in her arms. "Oh... Will....." she purred.

As the rush and lust subsided, Will pulled out and grabbed his handkerchief. He cleaned her and himself...and well as the small puddle that had leaked out... and moved to dress.

Grell was worried as she sat up. Will has said nothing since... "Will?" she asked.

"I was thinking. Come home with me. I have some ideas I would like to try and the bed will be far more comfortable." he said, offering his hand to her.

"But... you have work in the morning." she almost whispered.

"Yes, and we both have sick leave. I can call in this one time." 

Grells eyes lit up. "What does this mean?" she asked ,before Will dropped his hand, instead pulling the red head into his arms.

"It means that you are mine. So no more .....sebas-chan." he said.

Grell giggled and pressed her lips to his. "Never ever. I promise."

Will rested his forehead on hers. "Home?"

Grell nodded and linked her arm with Williams. “Will? Does this mean I can have your children?”

Will raised a brow. “Don’t push it.” he said as he lowered her eyes. He gave a soft smile and raised her chin, meeting her eyes with his own loved filled gaze. "Maybe in a few years."

"Oh Will!!!!!!" she grinned. "I love you too!"


End file.
